In DE 10 2007 034 435 A1, an air dryer with a cylindrical external housing is disclosed in which a filter element and a desiccant container are received. Such air dryers are usually employed in compressed air devices in commercial vehicles for dehumidifying the air. The filter element is of an annular configuration and encloses the desiccant container in which desiccant is received. The air that is introduced into the air dryer flows first radially through the filter element and subsequently axially through the desiccant in the desiccant container. The filter element is positioned in this connection with an end disk arranged at its end face axially on a shoulder of the desiccant container. A further end disk is located on the opposite end face of the filter element and is resting on an annular disk with a sealing lip for support on a housing component.